1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a reel table shifting device, and, more particularly, is directed to a movement table positioning mechanism for a reel table shifting device to be used in a video tape recording and/or reproducing apparatus for accommodating tape cassettes of different sizes.
2. Background of the Invention
FIG. 1 shows a cassette-type video tape recorder which is capable of loading a cassette 101 of relatively large size, a cassette 102 of intermediate size, and a cassette 103 of relatively small size. In order to accommodate these three different-sized cassettes, each reel table is moved by a reel table shifting device between a position P.sub.1 for supporting a large-sized cassette 101 ("L position"), a position P.sub.2 for supporting an intermediate-sized cassette 102 ("I position"), and a position P.sub.3 for supporting a small-sized cassette 103 ("S position").